


take the train (to me)

by lawltam



Series: pegoryu week 2018 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2018, akiras hometown is inaba, two boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawltam/pseuds/lawltam
Summary: Ryuji promised to visit Akira's hometown, and he doesn't plan on letting go of it.(pegoryu week 2018, day 7: reunion)





	take the train (to me)

“You’re at the train station, right?”

“Yeah. I’ll wait for ya.”

“Don’t worry, I see you.” Akira can’t fight the grin on his face when he spots the familiar blond head. It seems different though. An undercut, he realizes. It suits Ryuji so well that his heart almost can’t take it. “Ryuji!”

Said teen turns his head and the way his face lights up almost immediately makes the two-month wait almost worth it. Akira can’t stop himself from running up to him and completely throwing himself at Ryuji, and he’s laughing, and they’re both laughing because it’s been so goddamn long.

“You smell different,” Akira hears Ryuji say against his shoulder.

“How do you know that?”

“Dunno. Instinct?” Ryuji says, pulling away from Akira.

“Weirdo.” Akira retorts, a fond smile on his face that, if he tried hard enough, could probably make Ryuji fall in love with him in seconds.

“So, take me around here! My train back is tomorrow at one in the afternoon, so we have plenty of time, right?” Ryuji grins and rearranges the bag on his shoulder, revealing the edge of a tattoo. Akira remembers Ryuji talking about getting one last year, deciding between a pirate boat on his back or his Skull mask. The memory makes his heart ache.

“Yeah, ‘course.”

* * *

“Dude, you’re serious? Risette’s from here? For real?”

“Yes. I’m going to the same school she used to.” Akira (barely) holds down the urge to want to kiss every ‘For real?!’ that comes out of Ryuji’s mouth.

“And that Detective Prince guy too, right? Naoto Shirogane, or something?”

“Yup. Since when did you think all those people were cool?” Akira says with a teasing smile, amused eyes peering over black glasses frames.

“Not them,” Ryuji grumbles, chopsticks held up to his mouth. There’s something endearing about the way he fiddles with his ear piercing when he gets nervous and Akira can’t help the smile on his face. “Just wanted to know ‘bout your hometown.”

_Oh._

“That’s nice but there isn’t much that happened here.” _Except a string of murders, but that was a long time ago._ “Tokyo’s much more interesting.”

“Yeah, well - okay, don’t look at me when I say this, ‘cause it’s embarrassing,” Ryuji urges, and Akira chuckles as he hides his face behind a menu. “But ever since you left? Everything reminds me of you.”

_Oh, god, no, Ryuji don’t do this._

“Like, I can’t even go to the arcade without remembering the times you would beat my ass at all the games. I keep thinking about you next to me when I get ramen. I’m always expectin’ to see you when I walk past your old classroom. God, it’s so frustratin’, ‘cause I always wanna see you in places where you won’t be, and it’s bummin’ me out.”

Akira puts down the menu, needs to, because Ryuji’s voice sounds close to breaking near the end, and Akira’s heart can’t take it anymore. When he looks at Ryuji, he sees a teen that’s fighting his own inner demons.

“Ryuji… I-”

“Nah, man, ‘s fine. I’m just, y’know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Akira murmurs softly, and maybe it’s just the way he’s been feeling so under the bridge the past few weeks, or maybe it’s the fact that Ryuji actually took time out of his weekend to visit Akira in his shitty hometown, but he leans over the table and presses his lips against Ryuji’s. He didn’t mean to, at first, but maybe it was the way that Ryuji was opening up to him. Akira just couldn’t help the admiration for this blond until it was bubbling at his throat and bursting into impulsive actions.

But he’s kissing Ryuji, and right when he was about to pull away because _shit this isn’t right even though it feels that way_ , he feels Ryuji kiss back, and it’s enough to send butterfly right up his gut, enough for his skin feels tingly like a thousand fireworks were bursting right on his hair.

When Akira finally pulls away, breathless, he knows immediately that there’s a big goofy smile on his face, because Ryuji has one to match.

“Finally,” Akira breathes out, and he laughs quietly when Ryuji lets out a relieved sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh!! this was super fun!! im happy that my first writing week was pegoryu, they wiill always be in my heart no matter how long its been since i played :`)


End file.
